Boloth-doc
Boloth Union Species – Native to the Spinward Sector of the Milky Way galaxy . Tech Level before Union Membership: T-0 ( P 101- Pre Industrial) AL : 8 The Boloth, despite their size and despite the fact that they have no hands managed to create a pre industrial civilization on a level between Antiquity and medieveal (P101). Their complex mouth claws allow them to manipulate relative small items with great precision. They developed a feudal system with several kingdoms on their home world Bolot. The Kingdoms are called Mounds and the absolute leaders are Moundars. Upon discovery the planet and the nineteen Mounds were in a bitter war against each other. Captain Sam Sung of the Explorer Ship USS Burton, helped the Alliance of the Seven Enlighted and even with limited Union Help the Seven Enlighted Alliance won and started to pacify and unify the world. The Seven Enlighted Moudars formed a complex system of government, called the Scale,that is pretty much still in existence. Some Critics claim that Captain Sung interfered wrongly, but there are no laws or guidelines in that regard preventing a Union Captian making contact to an inferior civilization and taking sides. The United Boloth applied in 4502 for Union Membership and became the __________th Union Member civilization. The Boloth are very large and belong to the S-5 Size Catoegory where special equipment is needed for travel and accomodations. Only one in about 1000 Boloth has the desire to travel and in general stay on their home world, but with Union Health and Hygiene came a population explosion that in turn led to several Boloth Colonies. The first seven are within 40 Light years of Bolot and this region of space is often referred to as the Boloth Node. The Boloth Node – Station is a Gigamon Station that serves as Traffic Hub where special equipped Space Buses serve the Boloth Worlds. Boloth can be found in all social and cultural niches, but are usually found in agricultural occupations. The Boloth tolerate up to 3 Gees, prefer hot and dry climates. They are NiOx breathers, but their preferred gas mix contains a little more oxygen than Union Standard NiOX -Mix One-. They consume Right Turning Right hand DNA based food ( RSRD) and are omnivores, with a preference to meat. Boloth culture differentiates between male and female , but all social positions can be reached and obtained by both sexes. If a female becomes a Moundaar, she is however considered Male, changes her name and stops using female adornments. A female Boloth lays up to 10 eggs during her live and places them in a community sand pit. Male Boloth fight ritualistic fights and the winner fertilizes one or two eggs, during the Egg Piercing festival. Depending on the size of the community up to 100 winners fertilize eggs. The un fertilized eggs are thrown into the Fire Mahle ( A fire Pit) during the darkest night of the year. The Boloth religion is strongly relatedto these practices: Boloth Demons escape the Fire Mahle if the procedure is not completed when the sun is coming up. The Boloth Gods came from mountain sized eggs that have been pierced by the Spirits of the Universe. Category:Fragments